


Stuck At Home

by PokemonKatt



Series: Trans Tobias [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Body Dysphoria, Misgendering, Other, Past Abuse, Trans Male Character, Trans Tobias, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Tobias goes to his parents' house for a week long family reunion. It does not go well at all.
Series: Trans Tobias [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735660
Kudos: 4





	Stuck At Home

"It's just one week. Just one week." Tobias muttered to himself as he walked up to his parents' house from the taxi he was in.

His parents had quite a big house. His mother, Annie, was an archaeologist and his father, Derry, was part of the BUR (Board of United Regions, which is basically the worldwide government). Half of their money was towards their house and the family. Each member got 100K PokeDollars every month for financial support. The rest of their money went towards treats for themselves and holiday presents. Overall, a well organised budget. There was one thing Tobias hated about his family. Nearly all of them were transphobic/didn't support him. Only his uncle, Jay, supported him. When he walked in, his grandma, Pattie, and grandpa, Junie, were the first to see him.

"Look who it is! My little granddaughter!" Pattie got up from her seat and walked up to Tobias. _Granddaughter._ It send chills down his spine.

"I am not your granddaughter, I'm your grandson." He corrected her. She gave him a harsh glare and grabbed his crotch. He blushed intensly. Even with all the money he got from his parents, it wasn't enough for his surgery.

"You have a vagina, that makes you my granddaughter. Stop being delusional." She sat back down. Tobias felt like he had just been stabbed emotionally. Pattie wasn't even the worst transphobe in the family.

"Don't worry, Pattie. Tabitha might've not gotten enough sleep. She's prone to nightmares, remember?" Junie explained. _Tabitha._ He despised that name. He hated it to his very core.

"Don't you mean _he_?" A voice came from upstairs. Jay walked down. He made eye contact with Tobias and stretched his arms wide for a hug. "How's my favourite nephew doing?" He chuckled. Tobias hugged him. At least he respected who he was.

"I'm doing fine. Well, other than... _you know what._ " Tobias whispered the last part of his sentence, giving a subtle look over to the rest of his family before letting go.

"Can you stop misgendering her, Jay?" Annie spoke very bluntly. She sounded annoyed

"Ask that to yourself, drunkie." Jay chuckled. Annie was an alcohol addict, hence the insult.

"Stop calling my wife 'drunkie', it's insulting." Derry stormed up to him. Jay just grinned.

"Stop misgendering your son, it's insulting." He replied. Derry slapped him hard in the face. "What was that for?!"

"You're the lowest scum in the family." He answered. Jay frowned.

"Say that to yourself, asshole." Tobias mumbled to himself, but Derry heard him.

"Care to repeat that, missy?!" He asked through gritted teeth. Tobias became scared. He remembered when he mentioned he was leaving home. He beat him. A lot. Head to toe. He stripped him naked. He whipped him with his belt. He cut him all over. He nearly blinded him in one eye, which is why he has it covered. Two of his scars still remain to this day. His mental scar and the one just under his eye. "Are you listening?!"

"You never cared and you never will!" Tobias' fists clenched. His blood was boiling.

"How am I supposed to care when you identify yourself as the opposite of what you are!? You can't change gender! You can't change who you are! YOU'LL ALWAYS BE A GIRL!" Derry lashed out. So did Tobias. He slapped him. He slapped him hard. Derry took a few seconds to realise what had happened. Tobias also realised what he had done. "Right, that's it."

"No, no, please no!" Tobias pleaded and ran upstairs. Derry grabbed his ankle and pulled it, making him slip. He hit his face on the hard wooden stairs. He grabbed on to the step he hit and got back onto his feet. Before Derry could grab him again, he kicked him lightly, making him fall down. Jay caught him at the bottom. Tobias ran up the rest of the stairs and into his old room, slamming the door shut.

"That little bitch will pay for that." Derry growled.

"I'll talk to him." Jay mumbled, walking up the stairs.

Tobias sat against the door, pinching his nose with a tissue. It was bleeding from hitting the stairs. There was a knock on the door.

"Dad, if it's you, leave me alone."

"It's me, pal." The voice from the other side was Jay's. Tobias got up and opened the door. Jay walked in and closed it. "I' sorry about what happened. I shouldn't have argued with him. You wouldn't have gotten hurt otheriwse."

"It's fine. You're the only member of this family I can stand and the only one I love. The others can go to hell or the distortion world for all I care." Tobias confessed.

"That's a very harsh insult, but I know what you mean. Listen, no matter what happens, I'll be here, ok?" Jay gave him a hug. Tobias started to cry. "There, there, it's ok. You'll always be a strong man to me, Tobias." He grinned, reassuring him. _A strong man._ He loved being called that.

He may never be loved by his parents or grandparents, but at least his uncle loves him for who he is.


End file.
